


Сделка с дьяволом

by Anonymous



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, The Sword of Truth - Terry Goodkind
Genre: Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dark Character, Dark Fantasy, F/M, Love/Hate, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Её предложение было даже большей наглостью, чем приход к нему в целом. Джегань даже позволил ей говорить, хотя её снисходительный взгляд так и просил сломать ей челюсть.





	

Эта ночь была жаркой и душной, и две сестры, одна белая, другая чёрная, обмахивали Джеганя где-то отобранными опахалами. Вокруг его шатра бушевал шумный пир, но сквозь плотную ткань звуки почти не проникали: разве что совсем уж громкие пьяные крики и поддельные стоны шлюх и наказанных сестёр. По вискам и лицу тёк пот, образуя мокрые блестящие дорожки в пыли, покрывавшей лицо Великого Императора.

Надо признать, сноходцу впервые было скучно. Не было ни пленных, ни сестёр, которых он бы сейчас хотел, ни новостей - только жаркая летняя ночь, выматывающая и действующая на нервы. Сёстры, казалось, чувствовали настроение своего повелителя и стояли тихие, как мыши, и вытянувшиеся, как струнки. Джегань был уверен: если бы он дал им такую возможность, они обмахивали его, спрятавшись за занавеску. Мысль о том, что его боятся двух-трёхсотлетние старшушенции в телах красавиц, вызвала бы в иное время горделивую ухмылку.

Но не сейчас.

Джегань искренне ждал какого-нибудь наёмного убийцы, подосланному к нему в безнадёжной попытке лишить Орден главы, хоть и знал, что Ричард Рал таким не занимается. Он ждал нападения партизан, чтобы можно было хотя бы одного или одну из них покромсать на куски вместе с лошадью. Тем не менее, ночь по-прежнему была просто жаркой и просто скучной.

Император тихо зарычал, и его рабыни вздрогнули и чуть не отшатнулись от него. Чуть. Жаль, так бы он мог наказать их за невыполнение приказа стоять и обмахивать.

Внезапно к нему в комнату просунула голову самая старая его рабыня, белая сестра в мокрых от пота лохмотьях, но всё равно, несмотря на вид доброй нищенки-бабушки, умудрявшаяся сохранить хотя бы часть былого величия.

\- Ваше превосходительство, - начала она своим скрипучим голосом, - к вам в посетители напрашивается какая-то знатная дама.

\- Кто такая? - рыкнул Император, поднимая на старуху фасетчатые глаза и наслаждаясь не надоедающим ему эффектом.

\- Не знаю, ваше превосходительство, - пожала плечами сестра. - Одета в богатое платье и держится как царица, представилась как Данте, которая якобы заслуживает встречи с вами, - старуха фыркнула. - Я б её, как послушницу, за такие слова выпорола прилюдно...

Она опять забыла, что она уже не в своём Дворце. Забавно, но всё равно уже надоело. Джегань мысленно пожал плечами: "Очередная шлюха, надеющаяся на высокое положение", но, тем не менее, приказал впустить - хоть какое-то развлечение. 

Эта Данте была явно очередной местной царицей карликового государства. Платье, достойное лучших из лучших женщин, подчёркивало её грудь и большую задницу, волосы, вопреки местным традициям, были подстрижены довольно коротко, а осанка даже прямее, чем у его Никки, хотя такое и сложно было не то что сделать - представить. Тем не менее, особо выделял её взгляд: величественный, снисходительный и глубоко-мудрый - ну совсем как у его сестёр до урока послушания. Жаль, кстати, что новые сёстры кончились: Джеганю нравилось убивать одну из его рабынь на глазах у других и наслаждаться меняющими все цвета радуги лицами. И слезами злости и боли, когда им вонзали в губы кольца. 

Эта потянула бы на золотое и попала бы в фаворитки Императора в кровати за одну только снисходительность, так бесившую сноходца. Впрочем, очень скоро бы она стала бы такой же, как все: вежливой, послушной и, к сожалению, скучной. В ожидании того, что скажет посетительница после того, как оглядит окружение взглядом, полным отвращения, Джегань попытался проникнуть в многочисленные щели между её мыслями.

Его поза мгновенно преобразилась, и из скучающего короля он стал приготовившемся к атаке тигром: её разум был защищён. Верноподданная Ричарда Рала пришла к нему в руки, как это мило!

Неожиданно Данте всё же начала разговор, изогнув рот в подобии хитрой улыбки:

\- Есть много способов защититься от воздействия сноходца; к тому же, при наличии средств не так сложно повторить трюк Альрика в меньших масштабах, - она скрестила руки на груди, прищурив хищный взгляд. - Что, Император Джегань Справедливый, всё ещё не желаете меня выслушать? 

\- Вон, - кинул, не глядя, мужчина своим сёстрам, и те, побросав опахала, сразу же выбежали, не поднимая глаз. Всё внимание Императора сосредоточилось на этой женщине.

\- Что ты хочешь, женщина? - без предисловий спросил он, лаская глазами её тело. Она улыбнулась и, в отличие от всех благородных дам, не покраснела от его взглядов и не возмутилась, а, помахивая рукой, ещё больше открыла грудь явно под предлогом жары. "Ну точно шлюха", - хмыкнул про себя Джегань, но всё же махнул ей рукой на маленькую табуретку, стоящую в углу. Пусть почувствует себя ничем перед человеком, несущим свет Создателя простым людям и заодно сидящим на роскошной кровати. Та не спешила садиться.

\- У нас есть, что друг другу предложить, и я хочу, чтобы ты, Джегань Справедливый, это понял, - так же прямо и в то же время загадочно произнесла она и на время замолчала. Эти дипломатические игры всегда бесили сноходца, и он рявкнул:

\- Либо говори, зачем пришла, либо я выкину тебя, как последнюю шлюху, попутно отымев тебя также, как её.

\- Грубо, Император, - без тени улыбки произнесла она. - У меня есть многое, что бы помогло тебе в этой войне. Ты знаешь о стране Аместрис?

\- Видел на карте точку с таким именем, - съязвил Джегань. Данте, тем не менее, подтверждающе кивнула.

\- В этой точке есть многое, что могло бы тебе помочь. Армия магов, посвятивших себя войне и резне, - в Аместисе их называют алхимиками... - тут Джегань перебил её:

\- Я слышал болтовню о том, что якобы эти алхимики являются сильнейшим оружием какой-то там части Срединных земель, только они очень цепляются за имя алхимиков и готовы убить за то, что ты назвал их магами. - Данте пожала плечами:

\- Глупые люди всегда цепляются за имя, которое они сами себе дали. Думаю, можно простить им это, если принять во внимание, что они, вполне возможно, будут пополезнее твоих сестёр и магов.

\- С чего ты взяла? - холодно поинтересовался Джегань.

\- Аместрис постоянно с кем-то грызётся - не с чужими, так со своими. Огромный опыт о применении алхимии - магии - порой куда важнее всех познаний в ней, - Данте снова пожала плечами, - к тому же, каждый день рождаются всё новые дети со способностями к ней. И учатся они тоже быстро.

Джегань слушал её с несколько возросшим интересом и наконец, чуть наклонился, уточнил:

\- Ты предлагаешь мне сдать эту твою невообразимую мощь?

\- О, не только, Джегань Справедливый, - Данте хищно, но довольно улыбнулась. - У нас есть поля с урожаем, армия с немалым боевым опытом, готовые проповедники Создателя, - тут женщина почти кокетливо, если бы не жадная ястребиная искра в глазах, положила руку себе на грудь, - я.

Император расхохотался.

\- Уж не считаешь ли ты себя выше других? - он вновь загоготал, на что Данте лишь смерила его холодным взглядом. - Ты - такая же низкая тварь, как и все люди. Как я или та шлюха, что сейчас повизгивает в палате воинов. - тут ему неожиданно ударил в нос запах разложения. - Ты что, по кладбищам ходишь?

\- Всё человечество - кладбище живых мертвецов, только и ждущих, пока их закопают в землю, - холодно и высокомерно заявила ему женщина, смерив его уничижительным взглядом. - Но тебе пригодится четырёхсотлетний опыт и... - Император вновь не дал ей договорить, опять загоготав. Он смеялся от души от того, кем она себя мнила.

\- Той старухе, что служит моей девочкой на побегушках и встретила тебя, уже хорошо за девятьсот, - сказал он, отсмеявшись, - и скажи, чем ей помог её опыт?

\- Она посвятила свою жизнь изучению мёртвых книг и ненужных заклинаний, а не созданием идеального оружия, - стараясь унять в голосе шипение, произнесла Данте, заставив Джеганя вновь прислушаться: почему бы и не послушать ту чушь, которая несёт самодовольная шлюха? - Можешь ли ты представить себе человека - хотя он и не человек в привычном тебе значении слова - который способен менять внешность, пол и голос по одному только желанию? Или женщину, способную становиться водой и проникать в любые щели? Если, конечно, не считать того, что она практически неуязвима. - Данте вдруг улыбнулась. - Я могла бы ещё довольно долго перечислять их прелести, однако я использую их уже не первый десяток лет. Можешь поверить: гомункулы - идеальнейшее орудие массового поражения.

\- Гомункулы, - смакуя, повторил Джегань, а затем прищурился, внимательно рассматривая горделиво стоящую перед ним женщину. - А с какой стати я должен верить в существование таких существ? Начнём с того, что ты вполне можешь оказаться очередной наивной бабой, желающей выторговать себе в моей Империи место повыше. 

Улыбка Данте стала шире: она явно была довольна, что её собеседник начал вникать в суть, хотя Джегань и не был так уж в этом уверен.

\- Волшебники древности создавали множество отвратительных и не очень тварей, чьим назначением было убивать: мрисвизы, например, - она вдруг прищурилась, - или сноходцы. Скажем так: я чуть более новый волшебник древности.

\- Пусть так, - согласился Император, не желая спорить с этой упорной бабой, - однако мне всё равно нужны доказательства.

\- Я знала, что так будет, - спокойно произнесла Данте, а затем развернулась на невидимых под юбкой каблуках и позвала кого-то, скрытого от глаз Джеганя, - Обжорство, иди сюда!

Сноходец видел многое во время войн, начиная с думающих огоньков и заканчивая злополучными мрисвизами; тем не менее, от вида этого толстого, ходящего вразвалочку карлика с пустыми белыми глазами и ртом, из которого непрерывно текла слюна, по его спине прошли мурашки, но он, не подавая виду, холодно спросил:

\- И что это за уродство?

\- Данте, - не слушая его, толстяк по-детски потянул женщину за рукав, - я хочу к Похоти... Когда мы вернёмся к Похоти? А ещё я хочу есть...

\- Не волнуйся, - Данте даже не посмотрела на него, - ты скоро вернёшься к ней. А поесть... - она внимательно осмотрела Императора, и этот взгляд был достоин худшего наказания из всего того, что Джегань мог придумать. - Вы можете позвать этих сестёр, которые вас обмахивали, для... презентации?

Сноходец пожал плечами и быстро проник в разумы двух баб, зарычав им вернуться в его шатёр. Сёстры тут же примчались, покрытые потом и страхом и жмущиеся друг к другу, как лучшие подруги. А всего пару недель назад сёстры Тьмы и Света на дух друг друга не переносили!

Данте посмотрела сначала на чёрную сестру, затем перевела взгляд на белую и, наконец обернувшись к карлику, указала на последнюю:

\- Вот твоя еда, Обжорство. Приятного аппетита. 

Карлик уже не слушал её: в его глазах разгорелся невероятный голод. Сестра Света не пыталась сдержать слёз ужаса, пятясь назад и страстно желая убежать; сестра Тьмы же быстро и малодушно отпрыгнула от неё. Обжорство с тихим рёвом одним прыжком преодолел разделяющие их метры и вгрызся ей в грудь. Брызнула кровь, а женщина громко, жутко закричала и почти сразу же начала, рыдая, молить своё превосходительство и незнакомую ей, но всё же управляющую этим существом женщину о пощаде. Данте смотрела на своего подопечного с улыбкой, Джегань - со спокойствием бывалого война. Толстяк знал своё дело: он не стал есть сразу сердце, прогрызя до него путь (когда он приподнимался над полумёртвой от страха и потери крови сестрой, Император мог различить безумно бившийся кусок мяса), а накинулся на лицо. Глазные яблоки лопнули с неприятным звуком, а Обжорство всё не останавливался, прогрызая путь сквозь кости и плоть прямо к мозгу. Сестру Тьмы, наблюдавшую за кровавым пиршеством, била крупная дрожь, а по лицу текли слёзы. Почти полностью съев голову, карлик перешёл к рукам и ногам, и лишь когда перед ним осталось безвольное, мёртвое и одинокое без конечностей и головы тело, он наконец сожрал и внутренности. Последним он съел сердце и рёбра, явно наслаждаясь вкусом крови.

Когда он повернулся к хозяйке, его лицо и руки были в крови, и он довольно облизывался:

\- Данте, я наелся, - провозгласил он, вперевалочку возвращаясь на своё место подле неё. О совсем недавно обмахивавшей Джеганя сестре напоминала лишь огромная лужа крови. Несколько струй попали женщинам на платье, но если рабыня пятен не замечала, охваченная звериным страхом перед увиденным, то Данте лишь неприязненно потёрла влажные багровые отметины пальцами, что-то пробормотав про новое платье.

\- Это всё, конечно, чудесно, - наконец сказал Император, оторвав взгляд от крови, - но, тем не менее, прикажи я это любому из своих солдат - они бы сделали бы то же. Возможно, не с такой же скоростью и удовольствием, но сделали бы.

\- Кости, Император, кости, - улыбнулась Данте. - Их нет, заметили? Никаких зубов не хватит на то, чтобы сожрать весь человеческий скелет и не подавиться. - тут она внезапно погладила карлика по голове. - Если, конечно, делом не занимается воплощение греха обжорства.

\- И все же этого недостаточно, - пожал плечами Джегань, - чтобы я признал существование идеального оружия не выдумкой.

Данте ненадолго задумалась.

\- Джегань Справедливый, что вы считаете самой крепкой вещью из всего вашего арсенала? Нерушимой, непобедимой. 

Сноходцу пришлось задуматься, но затем он вспомнил свою недавнюю находку: обоюдоострый клинок из материала столь прочного, что спокойно перерезал сталь и не получал ни малейшей царапины ни от какой атаки, будь то камень или металл. Его сёстры только разводили руками на его вопросы о происхождении меча, за что тут же отправлялись в палатки. Он вытащил его из ножен и бросил женщине. Та поймала его на лету и осмотрела взглядом хорошего мечника, даже не забыв поцокать языком. А затем она сделала то, что заставило бы Джеганя при других обстоятельствах захохотать.

Она протянула его клинок карлику, у которого сразу же разгорелись глаза, и приторно-ласковым голосом предложила ему:

\- Ты же не против добавки, верно? - и прежде, чем Джегань успел хотя бы подняться с кровати на ноги, толстяк выхватил его гордость и запихнул, не думая, себе в рот. Прожевав всё, он в гробовой тишине жизнерадостно объявил:

\- Было вкусно, Данте!

Глаза Джеганю застилала такая белая ярость, что, должно быть, испугала бы и Ричарда Рала, и Данте вместе взятых. Он в бешенстве замахнулся и ударил своим огромным кулаком по челюсти женщины. Брызнула кровь, полетели зубы. Женщина упала на землю, не имея возможности даже заскулить. Из её рта текли ручьи крови. Кажется, Джегань напрочь выбил ей челюсть.

Впрочем, ему она ещё была нужна. Для мести.

\- Залечи её, - бросил Джегань сестре Тьмы, и та сразу же бросилась выполнять приказ.

Через несколько минут Данте с громким, но совсем не мучительным вздохом приподнялась на дрожащих руках. Император, не дожидаясь, пинком отшвырнул рабыню и за шею кинул посетительницу на кровать. Сестра постаралась, корчась от боли, уползти из жуткой комнаты. Джегань даже не смотрел на неё: всё ещё в ярости, он разодрал платье на жертве... И скривился от вида того, что там скрывалось.

Гниющая плоть - вот что воняло всё это время. Данте громко, издевательски расхохоталась.

Император самолично за шкирку вынес её, кривясь от отвращения, голую и гниющую, прочь из своего дворца и, найдя максимально большую лужу экскрементов, бросил её туда, как последний мусор, и лишь когда он ушёл, Данте приподнялась и вслух подумала:

\- Жаль. Как жаль, что жизнь этого императора стоит не больше, чем жизнь его же шлюх. А я могла бы обменять его на другое тело... - она потрясла головой. - Тем не менее, его поведение всё равно достойно наказания.

***

Спустя три месяца армия Имперского Ордена подошла к микроскопической стране Аместрис, чьи жители перебили множество воинов. Тем не менее, эти нападки были лишь комариными укусами дли многомиллионного войска Джеганя. Однако в один день вдруг страна озарилась яркими всполохами магии, а затем все жители Аместриса, беженцы в те земли и вся часть армии сноходца, которые пребывали в границах страны, попадали мёртвыми.* Около двух миллионов человек погибших одних лишь только солдат Ордена; сколько погибло гражданских, Джегань не пытался даже и думать. Тем не менее, оно и к лучшему: теперь они в руках Создателя или в пламени Владетеля. Так или иначе, самодовольная гниющая шлюха сдохла вместе с ними.

По крайней мере, Джегань на это надеялся.

Тем не менее, однажды, в то время, когда поздняя ночь перетекает в раннее утро, а солнце только-только освещает чёрное небо зеленоватыми пока что лучами, к нему в палатку, перебив всех дозорных, пришла молодая девица с длинными чёрными волосами и розоватой чёлкой. Джегань принял её за очередную сестру, но когда она вогнала ему в печень кинжал и с издевательской печалью произнесла ему на ухо:

\- Мне очень жаль, Джегань Справедливый, что на твоей душе не сорвать куш, - а затем посмотрела на него тем величественным и снисходительным взглядом, Император понял, как Данте удалось прожить четыре сотни лет без заклятия Дворца.

И ему было искренне жаль, что эта женщина оказалась прислужницей Владетеля, и он не смог заполучить её в свои руки так же, как тысячи колдуний и волшебников до того.

**Author's Note:**

> * Ну Шрам же проделал такое, только в сильно меньших масштабах. Может быть, Данте настолько отчаилась, что решила захапать куш, но только бы побыстрее.


End file.
